The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming device such as a printer, there has been known a configuration, in which a state of the image forming apparatus is corrected according to states of consumable supplies such as toner, a developing unit, and a transfer unit provided in the image forming apparatus. Each consumable supply such as a toner has a different property individually, so that it is necessary to correct the state of the image forming apparatus according to the state of the consumable supply whenever the consumable supply is replaced.
The correction process is performed when a user has an access to the consumable supply, for example, when a cover is opened and closed or the image forming apparatus is turned on from a power-off state during which an opening and a closing of the cover is not detected (refer to Patent Reference). Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-133259A
In the conventional image forming apparatus described above, the correction process is performed upon turning on the image forming apparatus even after the user does not have an access to the consumable supply and the image forming apparatus is turned off. As described above, it is not possible to detect whether the user opens the cover and has an access to the consumable supply when the image forming apparatus is turned off. Accordingly, when the user turns on the image forming apparatus, the user cannot use the image forming apparatus until the correction process is completed.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, in which it is possible to determine whether a correction process is necessary when the image forming apparatus is turned on, thereby improving operability of the image forming apparatus.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.